Truth Or Dare Troubles
by yugi'sgirl222
Summary: Jaden and Jesse are hopelessly in love with each other. Will a game or truth or dare help reveal their hidden feelings? And how is Chazz involved in any of this? Jesse/Jaden Rated M to be safe
1. Fun with Jaden and Jesse

Hey people! This idea came to me while I was high on sugar one night. So be prepared for crazy antics and unusual situations.

Disclaimer - I do not own Yugioh Gx or any of its characters...believe me, if I did, the story line would be WAY different.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was night at Duel Academy Island and all was quiet. Most of the students had long since gone to sleep, clearly anxious about the mid-term duel exams that were to take place the following week. However, two students at the Slifer dorm were blissfully oblivious to the situation and were having the time of their lives.

"It's your move, Jess" Jaden exclaimed in anticipation, joy written on every line of his angular face.

"Show me what you got pal!"

Jesse laughed, "Sure thing Jay! Here I go!"

Jaden waited in anticipation. There was no way that he was going to lose this game. He had only ever failed at anything twice before, and it wasn't going to happen again. This was no duel, no. This was war.

"I dare you to ask Chazz for a condom! And you can't tell him that it's for a dare"

Jaden's previous confidence melted away and he paled, a bright red blush littering his cheeks. "Jesse! I can't do that"

He frowned at the smirk that appeared on Jesse's face. "Well than, guess I'm the winner. I told you. No one can beat me. I was the best at North Duel Academy and I'm the best here. I sure wish that the infamous Jaden Yuki had put up a better fight though. I heard that he was supposed to be fearless. I guess I was wrong."

His smirk widened as he hear the door slam. "I can't believe that that puffballs gonna do it! He is good" Ruby nodded her agreement on his shoulder before pouncing off and toppling on top of an unexpecting Winged Kuriboh.

* * *

Jaden stood hesitantly outside Chazz's door, his hand poised in front of it, ready to knock. There should be some kind of law against these kinds of dares in the game! This wasn't just at all! 'I can't believe that Jesse asked me to do this.' he thought, 'I'm never going to live this down' Sighing to himself, the brunette slowly brought his fist down onto the dark wood and knocked. He instantly wished that he hadn't. Crashing noises were heard from inside followed by a few choice swear words that je flinched at. That couldn't be a good sigh. No way. Then the shouting began.

"You no good, WORTHLESS excuses for duel spirits! You clean that up right NOW before I use YOU to do it!"

Chazz's voice echoed from inside his 'house', no doubt directed at his accident prone Ojamas. The door opened harshly and Chazz's head poked out from inside.

"Oh, it's just you slacker. What do you want?"

Jaden paled. This was going to be harder than he thought. It was difficult dealing with Chazz at the best of times. He took a deep breath, heat beating out of his chest.

"Um...Chazz? Could I please haveacondom?"

Chazz squinted. "What?"

Sigh

"Could I please have a condom?"

Chazz froze, his dark eyes almost dislocating themselves from his head. He wanted a WHAT? Finally finding his voice, Chazz spoke.

"A condom? For You? If it were any other guy, sure, but YOU? What do you need that for?"

Jaden flushed. "No reason" The brown haired boy averted his eyes to the ground, suddenly finding it fascinating. "I just need one"

Chazz's eyes widened in realization, and then narrowed until they were no more than slits.

"If this if for Alexis, I'm gonna kill you Slacker."

Aforementioned Slaker shook his head quickly, denying the accusation. As if he'd ever sleep with Alexis. She was nice and all but...Jaden's interests lay elsewhere. "No. It's not for her"

Chazz glared to his suspiciously before retreating into his dorm room. Who would have thought that Jaden had a sex life? He wouldn't have, for one thing. Jaden's naivety should have led him off that path long ago.

Moments later he appeared with a small blue package in his hand.

"If you just lied to me Slacker, you're dead."

Muttering a quick 'thank you', Jaden grabbed the object before hurrying back to his room in triumph. Ha! That would teach Jesse to mock him! 'Beat THAT Jesse'

He kicked the door open, scaring the living daylights out of the residents inside before marching over to the surprised bluenette and dropping the package into his hand. "Guess you weren't the best after all, huh Jess?"

Jesse grinned. "You did it! I didn't think that you had it in you. My bad. Congrats Jay!"

Jaden's joyful smile lit up the room at the praise. "Well now" The smile than turned sinister. "It's my turn and this time buddy, its payback"

Jesse visibly shivered. This was not going to be good. Who knew that Jaden could be so evil...and tempting? 'Whoa, no. Bad Jesse. He's your friend, damn it. Now's not the time to be thinking of such shenanigans'' He was brought out of his musings by Jaden's chirpy voice.

"Truth or Dare?"

The European paused for a moment contemplating the possibilities. Jaden wanted payback. If he chose Truth then Jaden would probably ask him some horrifically personal question, which in turn, he would have to answer, which Jaden would most definitely use as blackmail and probably hold against him for the rest of his mortal life. However, a dare could be just as bad.

"I choose Dare"

Jaden's grin widened even more. He had just the dare in mind. Vaguely, voices could be heard coming from the other room.

"I dare you to kiss Chazz. On the lips. The whole shebang. None of that pecking stuff"

Jesse almost fainted. 'WHAT?!'

Jaden looked at his friend expectantly. "Well, is Jesse Anderson gonna do it or not?"

Jesse merely sat there, petrified with shock. It was Jaden that he wanted to kiss....not CHAZZ!

"Fine. I guess that I'm the champion. It's just another thing to add to the LONG list of games that I've beaten you at. Should have known that you couldn't take the heat"

The teal haired boy glared at his best friend before huffing out the door. However, just as his luck would have it, he ran smack into Chazz who was waiting outside the door, hand poised to knock. The collision sent them both sprawling to the ground, Jesse on top of Chazz with his hands on either side of Chazz's surprised face.

"Ch...Chazz? What are you doing here?"

Chazz huffed. "Well, I was going to ask if I could spend the night with you dweebs. My USELESS DUEL SPIRITS" the volume was no doubt for the Ojama's benefit "flooded my room"

Jesse stared at him in shock but said nothing. 'Should I do it now?'

Chazz glared at him. "Um...hello? Could you get off me? You're heavy!"

'Pfft, yeah right. Trust Chazz to be blunt like that. I barely weigh more than Jaden does!'

Jesse lowered his gaze down to Chazz. The said boy was squirming underneath him looking very uncomfortable. Should he or shouldn't he? Jesse could almost feel Jaden's expectant gaze on his back.

Fine. But he'd make this good. Nobody beats Jesse Anderson at this game.

"Chazz"

His voice dropped to a low whisper as the teen seductively placed one of his hands on the raven's chest. Chazz flinched.

"What do you think you're doing?'

The husky whisper started again. "Nothing Chazz" The boy purred as he moved closer to Chazz's face. So close he could feel the black slifers breath on his lips.

"Chazz" he said again, low enough that only Chazz could hear. "I'm going to kiss you"

Before Chazz could say a word, he felt Jesse's lips upon his and his...oh my ra, was that his tongue...trailing the insides of his mouth.

No later than necessary, Jesse let his captive go, wiping his lips with his sleeve.

"Ew"

Chazz growled. "Ew, yourself. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

He was furious. Jesse could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears. Now, what to say? He could hear Jaden laughing hysterically behind them...Jaden... Looks like the brown haired slifer had forgotten something very important.

"I ASKED you a QUESTION. I SWEAR, Jesse Anderson, I'm going to MURDER you!"

Jesse lent down over him again and Chazz froze. He smirked. Sucks to be you Jaden.

"Jaden dared me to. It was his idea. We're playing truth or Dare."

Chazz looked up at Jesse suspiciously. "So I guess you were the one that dared him to get that condom off me?"

The question needed no answer.

"Jesse, get off me" The boy in question looked at him quizzically. "So that I can murder Jaden Yuki"

Smirking, Jesse removed himself from on top of Chazz and barely had time to block his ears before the chaos began.

"SLACKER! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! GET OVER HERE SO THAT I CAN RIP YOU APART!!!"

Jaden squeaked and began to scramble away. However, luck was not on his side as Chazz pounded on top of him and began beating the crap out of him with a pillow he had grabbed from the couch.

"YOU. IDIOT! YOU NO GOOD, DIRTY ROTTEN, PERVERTED EXCUSE FOR A SLACKER!"

Jaden, deep down, knew he deserved it, so all he could do was wait patiently for the traumatic experience to be over.

* * *

Good? Bad? Too short? Too Long?

Next chapter will be up soon

Please R&R!

Constructive criticism is very welcome


	2. Surprise Addition

Hey, me again! Thanks to the people who reviewed!

Just to make things a bit clearer, Jaden and Jesse are not yet going out. They are just being their indecisive selves: D

Also, I don't really like the way that Chazz calls himself 'The Chazz' in the dub but it does seem to fit his personality better in this story. So I'm going with the dub names and phrases as oppose to the jap ones.

Man, truth or dare games can be intense

Disclaimer - I do not own GX. Again, I wish that I did.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and it was all over. Jaden was holding an icepack against his poor skull and Chazz was glaring daggers at him from the other side of the room. Jesse smirked. The brunette should have thought the dare over before he blurted it out like that. That should teach Jaden to make him kiss another man! Now it was time to deal with the other occupant of the room.

"Alrighty Princeton, Truth or Dare?"

Chazz's eyes widened in surprise. Oh no. Not in his book.

"I'm not playing your stinking game. If it wasn't for my USELESS DUEL SPIRITS," he shot a glare at his room, "I wouldn't even be here at all! Besides, I've had bad experiences with this game." This time, he turned his grey eyes toward Jaden who flinched.

"I told you Chazz! I'm sorry!"

"Hello?" The bluenette's voice brought Chazz back to the conversation at hand. "Sorry Chazz but since you came in here, you officially became part of the game. Besides, the loser has to do the winner's laundry for a month."

Chazz's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Look here. The Chazz does nobody's laundry."

Jesse grinned.

"Truth or Dare?"

The dark eyed teen huffed before disgruntly choosing Dare. Jesse's grin widened.

"I dare you to go over to Bastion and propose your undying love to him"

Chazz's jaw dropped.

"No WAY!"

"Laundry"

"...FINE"

The door slammed for the third time that night as Chazz Princeton stalked towards the Ra Yellow dorm (which coincidently, weren't that far from the Slifer dorms)

"Stinking game. Stupid Ojamas. The Chazz shouldn't have to go through this."

With that thought, he reached Bastion's door. 'But I don't back down from anything'

He knocked harshly.

"Hello?" A voice floated from inside the dorm. "Who is it?"

"It's Chazz. Now open up!"

"Just a moment"

The door opened and Bastion's face appeared from behind it.

"Yes Chazz? For what do I owe the pleasure?"

Chazz took a deep breath. This was it.

"I LOVE YOU. I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU. I WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH YOU. BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BYE"

And with that Chazz was gone, leaving an astonished Bastion behind him.

"O...k...."

Chazz, on the other hand, was washing his mouth clean, having arrived at the Slifer dorms and passing both Jaden and Jesse. Both of which, were in hysterics. Unknown to Chazz, they had both stalked him to the Ra dorms and videoed the whole thing. Ahh, blackmail was indeed a sweet thing to have. Now maybe Jaden could get that Armored Dragon that he wanted.

"That was pure GOLD!" Jaden exclaimed, chest heaving with uncontrollable laughter.

Jesse was no better. "Did you see that Ruby? It's worth it I swear!"

Chazz returned from the bathroom, eyes blazing with embarrassment and fury. He advanced toward the unsuspecting brunette before grabbing him from the front of his shirt.

"You tell ANYONE Slacker and I'll kill you. For real this time"

Jaden grinned. "Don't worry Chazz. I won't TELL anyone." 'Your actions will'

Chazz's eyes narrowed some more. There was no way that the Slifer would keep that promise. Unless...Chazz quickly jumped up from his spot on top of Jaden and sprinted to Jaden's junk drawer. Scrambling though it, Chazz found his prize. Jaden's deck. A startled Winged Kuriboh watched in horror as the black slifer removed his card from the deck and held it threateningly in his hands.

"You promise?"

There was nothing more that needed to be said. Jaden knew what the deal was. But he also knew that Chazz would never dream of ripping up a duel spirit card. So he smirked.

"As if you could do that Chazz"

'Damn, the slackers right' Sighing Chazz put down the card and went to sulk on the other side of the room.

Jaden watched him happily; glad to have two of his best friends spending the night. It was moments like these that made all the drama he had endured worthwhile. And he wanted everyone to be having fun. So, putting on his widest grin, Jaden turned to Chazz.

"Cheer up Chazz! It's your turn now. You can ask a Truth or Dare!"

Chazz turned around in realization. His turn, huh? Well, the Chazz would have great fun with this.

"O.k. Slacker. Truth or Dare?"

Jaden brought his finger up to his lips, contemplating the question while Jesse watched interested. Time to see what payback Chazz had in store.

"Dare"

Chazz smirked. He had just the dare in mind.

"I dare you, Slacker, to make out with Jesse Anderson. After all, it's only fair." Chazz smirked. "You sure get around, don't you Jesse?"

Jaden's eyes widened more than he thought was humanly possible. He had to kiss JESSE? His long term friend and secret infatuation? How the hell was he going to manage that without giving himself away? After all, there's only so much you could blame on a dare and Jaden didn't think that he had that much self control.

Meanwhile, Jesse was having his own internal debate. Well, trying to amongst all his hyperventilation. Jaden was going to kiss him? Jaden? Was going to make out with him? 'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!'

Chazz watched the two of them confused. What was the big deal? After all, Jaden had had no issue asking Jesse to kiss him! Why did they both look like they were about to die?

"Um...HELLO? Earth to Slackers. You both look so nervous. What's wrong? Afraid you'll turn gay?"

Both Jaden and Jesse turned to stare at the black slifer in shock, eyes wide and fearful. How had he noticed?

Chazz flinched. "Look, jeez, sorry ok? You don't have to do it if it's such a big deal. I'll just choose something el..."

"NO!"

Jesse and Chazz both looked at the offending voice eyes wide, although both for different reasons. Jaden, realizing his mistake, clapped his hands over his mouth.

"Um...I can't...I can't back out of a dare. That's not very fair, is it? I mean...that's breaking the rules...so...yeah..." he trailed off unconvincingly.

The tension in the room was thick at that moment. The only movement in the slifer dorm was the curtain gently fluttering in the night breeze. Jesse felt a heavy weight return to his chest. 'So that's why. I guess it's no use trying to convince myself that anything is going to happen between Jaden and I. It'll just hurt me more.'

Making up his mind, Jesse put up his hand in defeat.

"I surrender the game" he stated, turquoise eyes dull in disappointment, "I'll do all your laundry"

Jaden stared in shock. Why did Jesse surrender? And why did he look so unbelievably sad?

Meanwhile, Chazz, on the other side of the room, was staring at them in confusion. What was WRONG with those two? There had to be some sort of answer somewhere. First, they almost died at the mention of the dare. Then Jaden announced that he WANTED to continue the dare, even after that gay comment that he had spewed out. Now, Jesse was surrendering and looked utterly heartbroken. Was he missing something? What was going ON between those two?

'Think Chazz, think. What on earth could be making them act that way?'

Suddenly, the truth hit Chazz square in the face.

After the GAY comment! Of COURSE. After all, it all made sense. Both guys were too excited about card games for their own good, they spent almost every waking moment together AND they played Truth or Dare games...which involved kissing other guys. Chazz's eyes widened while his internal chibi cheered as his mind brought together all of the pieces.

'They're gay...for each other'

Oh...wow. He didn't see that one coming. Now, what to do? Watching Jaden and Jesse grapple with their feelings made up his mind for him. After all, despite what he may say sometimes, he really was their friend and as much as he hated to admit it, Jaden had done so much for him in the past. It was almost as if he had no choice.

'It's time for The Chazz to play matchmaker'

* * *

Yay! Done! Well, for this chapter at least.

Aw! So Chazz does care!

R&R peeps :D


End file.
